Mi ángel guardián
by Aankaa
Summary: Juvia es un ángel que fue castigado por enamorarse de un humano. Su condena: Ir a la Tierra durante un año. Pero termina enamorándose aún más del humano Gray, así como él de ella. Dios tiene sus propios planes que nadie más conoce... ¿Ustedes sacrificarían el Paraíso/Cielo por un amor en la Tierra?


¡Holis! Hoy toca un Gruvia *O*  
Me deben amar, ayer ya publique un GaLe :$ Jajaja

Este es mi regalo de San Valentin para ustedes, espero que les guste :3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Mi ángel guardián**

Por cometer la simple falta de enamorarse de un humano, un ángel fue condenado a pena de destierro en el mundo. Tenia que cumplirla por un año, lo cual era una gran perdida de felicidad y paz... Comparen el paraíso con una infinidad de goces a nuestro mundo lleno de problemas y poca tranquilidad. Pero aún así, el ángel no chistó ni se opuso al castigo que se le había impuesto. Abrió sus hermosas alas blancas y con un vuelo tranquilo y seguro, solamente capaz de un ser celestial, bajo a nuestro planeta.

¿Qué es lo primero que sienten al llegar a un lugar nuevo? Soledad y aislamiento, porque no conocen a nadie... El ángel, bajo su apariencia humana necesaria para ese castigo, se sintió así. La gente no veía a un ángel, pero aún así quedaban maravillados con la increíble belleza que dominaba el cuerpo de la muchacha recién llegada. Tenia unos diecisiete años, poseía un cabello azul bien peinado y decorado por una delicada flor de oro. Al igual que su pelo, sus ojos eran azules. Su piel blanca y suave, sin imperfecciones, resaltaba sobre la ropa azul oscuro que llevaba.

El sentimiento que la invadió fue además de extraño, doloroso. Jamás se había visto obligada a estar sola, menos en un mundo desconocido. Había escuchado y visto la personalidad de la mayoría de los humanos, desconfiados y cuidadosos con desconocidos. En el cielo no era así... Todos eran sociables y amables. Pero claro, este no era el paraíso, sino su castigo. ¿Y ahora que haría? Sabia que una orden divina no se revocaría fácilmente, estaba perdida... Sin saber que hacer y deseando poder alejarse de todos los desconocidos, camino durante mucho tiempo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba. Encontró un hermoso río, quizás la Tierra no era tan mala. Todo debía tener su lado positivo. Se sentó junto al río y se vio en el reflejo, su apariencia humana no era tan diferente a la celestial.

Alzo la mirada observando el cielo, estaría un año alejada de su hogar... No podría cantar las hermosas tonadas junto a sus amigos casi hermanos, no volvería a desplegar sus alas para recorrer ese mundo tan maravilloso... Alejada, perdida, sola... Gimió intentando contener su llanto, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y lloró... Hermosas y delicadas lágrimas sólo dignas de un ser tan magnífico, porque pese a estar en un cuerpo humano, continuaba siéndolo. No sólo sentía el dolor de haber sido castigada, sentía que había traicionado la confianza que todos le habían dado, la confianza de su Dios siempre tan amable y cálido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Había cometido un error, un error imperdonable para los de su especie... Enamorarse de un humano. Tenían prohibido interesarse de esa forma en esa raza, un ser de tal magnitud no podía unirse con uno inferior. ¿Cómo controlar esos sentimientos? Imposible. De eso también la habían acusado, no poder controlarse, tal cual un humano. Por ello fue castigada de esa forma.

Además, estaba segura de que su humano nunca se interesaría en ella. ¿Por qué sacrifico todo por él? ¡Jamás debió enamorarse! No lo necesitaba. Miro hacia el verde y tierno césped. Donde habían caído sus lágrimas crecieron unas hermosas flores blancas con un hilo dorado, jamás las veríamos en este mundo. Tomo una de las flores y la guardo entre sus ropas. De repente sintió una gota que caía sobre ella y al mirar nuevamente al cielo comprobó que había comenzado a llover. No estaba segura si sus hermanos estaban llorando con ella, pero no le molestaba. Nunca había sentido la lluvia caer sobre ella, en su hogar jamás estaba así el clima. Se quedo sentada observando su reflejo deformado por las gotas de agua llegadas del cielo, al igual que ella.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Asustada de que alguien la atrapara, aunque no había hecho nada malo en ese mundo, la lleno y rápidamente se volteo para ver de quien o que se trataba. Era un simple humano, aunque simple para cualquier otro... Para ella no. Él tenia el cabello oscuro, así como sus ojos que contrastaban con su blanca piel. Poseía una fina cicatriz en la frente. No podría confundirse. El humano por el que había sido condenada. ¿Era parte del castigo o una bendición? Quizás Dios quería tentarla y probar su fortaleza, ofreciéndole lo que ella más deseaba. Asustada, intento retroceder olvidando que el río estaba tras ella y quedando con un pie en el aire por un segundo. Sin embargo no llego a caer, pues el humano la atrapo de un brazo y la atrajo de nuevo a la tierra.

_-Ten más cuidado, la corriente del río no es un buen compañero. ¿No crees?_ -le hablo con una amable sonrisa. Era tan hermoso y bueno como cuando lo vio desde el cielo, pero su voz sonaba aún mejor en persona.

_-S-si..._ -murmuro algo avergonzada y bajando la mirada. El muchacho la soltó y miro el cielo.

_-¿Qué haces por aquí? Parece que va a haber una tormenta, deberías volver a tu casa _-la observo algo preocupado por su estado.

_-No... No tengo a donde ir..._ -sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero no podía llorar frente a él, si sus lágrimas tocaban la tierra nacerían más flores... Y sería delatarse a si misma.

_-¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir? ¿Dónde vives?_ -no lo entendía del todo, claro... La chica estaba bien vestida y peinada, no se veía como una vagabunda. ¿Entonces?- _¿Eres nueva por aquí? ¿Tuviste algún problema?_

_-Así es_ -"Un gran problema" Acabo pensando para si misma. "No decirle nuestros secretos a los humanos, no revelarnos ante ellos a menos que sean nuestros protegidos... No incumpliré más reglas"

_-Entonces ven conmigo, no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que estas en la calle con este clima_ -demasiado amable. ¿No sería también un ángel castigado? No encajaba con el concepto de "humano" que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y corto tiempo en la Tierra. Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de él.

_-No quisiera molestar, mejor no..._ -¿Si se acercaba su castigo aumentaría? Continuaba pensando que era una prueba de Dios.

_-No molestarías, por favor así podre quedarme tranquilo. Cuando pase la tormenta eres libre de hacer lo que quieras_ -le volvió a sonreír, esta vez inspirando confianza.

_-S-solo hasta que pase la tormenta..._ -¿Los ángeles podrían enfermarse? Estaba en un cuerpo humano... Y un día no haría nada.

_-Bien, sígueme_ -se dio media vuelta y espero a que la chica estuviera a su lado para seguir caminando- _mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Es... Juvia_ -"Gran imaginación, Juvia. Deberías haberle mentido" ¿Por qué? Cualquiera podía llevar ese nombre, no era como si estuviera prohibido y aún así habría quienes rompen las reglas... Igual que ella, pero ella había tenido su castigo.

_-Vaya, entonces llueve por ti eh_ -sonrió entretenido por su nueva compañía y observo el cielo, no le molestaba la lluvia.

En realidad Juvia se llamaba así porque su madre, fascinada con el mundo humano había visto la lluvia caer y encantada con ello, decidió que su hija se llamaría así. La muchacha no dijo nada y camino junto al chico, no podía odiarlo pese a estar ahí por su culpa... Sus sentimientos eran demasiado puros como para ello.

...

_-¿Por qué, Padre? ¿Es parte del castigo?_ -preguntaba uno de los hermanos de Juvia a "Padre" también conocido como Dios.

_-Hijo mío, eso depende de como sucedan las cosas..._ -sonrió tranquilamente mientras observaba al ángel desterrado- _Juvia es una buena chica que cometió un error, creo que tiene castigo suficiente._

_-¿Eso que significa?_ -confundido, el ángel deseaba satisfacer sus dudas y asegurarse de que su querida hermana estaría bien.

_-Toda acción tiene un lado positivo y negativo, ya sea para la persona que la comete o para otra. Juvia fue castigada por algo que consideramos negativo, pero que para los humanos es positivo. Les otorgue el don del amor. ¿Por qué crees que no deben enamorarse de un humano?_

_-Porque somos de distintas razas y ellos son impuros._

_-Es más por lo segundo. Les di el maravilloso don para amar, pero también para odiar... Es algo que ustedes no poseen. No hay en la Tierra nada más desastroso y temible que un humano corrompido por la maldad y odio, su historia lo demuestra._

_-¿Entonces ellos son un error, Padre?_ -no comprendía la explicación de Dios. ¿Por qué crear un mundo así?

_-No, no son un error. Ni una prueba o experimento, simplemente son ellos_ -sonrió para si mismo. Era difícil explicarle porque dejar existir algo que puede ser malo a un ser que ni siquiera entendía las acciones que llevaban a ese tipo de actos- _así como pueden causar mal, pueden causar bien... Ellos aman, odian, ríen, lloran, están felices y tristes, mezclan emociones. Sienten y piensan. En consecuencia a esas dos cosas, se desencadenan sus reacciones. No son castigados de la misma forma que ustedes, porque ellos no viven de la misma manera._

_-... Es difícil de entender, Padre._

_-Lo sé, simplemente te diré que los humanos pueden llegar a ser más fascinantes que nosotros o cualquier otro ser celestial. Son incluso, más increíbles._

Eran miles las razones para decir eso, pero la principal era como sus sentimientos eran el principal motor de sus vidas. El ser humano era algo que muy pocos llegaban a comprender y es que... ¿Quién no se ha preguntado alguna vez la razón de nuestra existencia?

...

Llegaron a la casa del muchacho, la lluvia cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte. Ingresaron empapados y Gray le indico a Juvia donde estaba el baño, diciéndole que podía darse una ducha si lo deseaba. Le prestaría algo de ropa de su hermana, que dejaba algunas cosas para cuando iba de visita. Él por su parte luego de darle ropa seca y una toalla, fue a su cuarto para poder secarse y cambiarse.

"¿De dónde salio esa chica? Pff... No entiendo como es que vino hasta aquí sin saber a donde ir con un día así. ¿Dónde pensaba pasar la noche? Aish... De todas formas, no se ve como una mala persona, quizás algo inocente." Acabo de vestirse con ropa casual y volvió a la sala. Espero un buen rato y al final Juvia salio del baño. Las ropas le quedaban perfectas y tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. (Si Gray supiera lo que le costo cerrar la ducha, que se había tropezado con el jabón y que no sabia como era que el agua salia, entendería porque. Si que los humanos eran extraños, ella nunca había necesitado bañarse)

_-E-el baño quedo algo... Desordenado..._ -explico antes de que el muchacho se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Si supiera que rato más tarde de todas formas se llevo tal sorpresa que cayo de espaldas... Jabón por las paredes y espejo, papel de baño empapado, agua hasta en las ventanas... ¿Desordenado? ¡Estaba más bien destrozado! ¿¡Y cómo había hecho para romper la canilla!?

...

Esa noche la tormenta aumento a un buen grado. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que movía copas enteras de árboles. "Padre esta enfadado..." Pensaba la pobre Juvia sintiéndose culpable. Pero no lo demostró. Más que dormir pasaron la noche entera hablando, riendo y conociéndose. A Gray no le molesto que Juvia prefiriera guardarse de donde venia, hubiese mentido pero al recién llegar a la Tierra no conocía otros lugares.

Juvia descubrió que Gray tenia dieciocho años. Un hermano llamado Lyon dos años mayor que él y una hermana llamada Ultear más grande que él por cuatro años. Su madre se llamaba Ul, pero su padre había muerto hacia años. También supo que estaba estudiando arte y le fascinaba hacer esculturas. Amaba el helado y las cosas bien frías, su mejor amigo era un chico llamado Natsu con el que siempre peleaba. Que se había hecho la cicatriz en la frente en una de sus peleas, así como su amigo había ganado una en el cuello. Además... Lo que más emociono a Juvia, que estaba soltero y no le interesaba ninguna chica.

Él por su parte descubrió menos cosas, pero se contentaba con tenerla ahí y poder hablar con ella. El porque de su nombre. Que tenia pocos hermanos y hermanas, su madre y padre vivían lejos de allí. (Muy lejos) Adoraba el agua, cantar y bailar. Y conocer personas.

No notaron cuando paro la tormenta, tampoco cuando amaneció. De repente se dieron cuenta de que el sol había salido y Gray tuvo que cambiarse para poder ir a la escuela, le dijo a Juvia que si salia no olvidara donde estaba la casa pero le recomendó no salir hasta que volviera, así luego le enseñaría la ciudad, Magnolia.

La muchacha paso el día recorriendo la casa y yendo por las calles más cercanas para no perderse. Encontró a Gray en una de las caminatas y volvieron a la casa juntos.

...

El tiempo fue pasando, al final Juvia decidió quedarse. Luego de un tiempo no estaba segura de si fue un error o una bendición, se iba enamorando cada vez más de Gray. Y el muchacho a veces demostraba sentir lo mismo, como cuando la alejo de su hermano cuando fue a visitarlo. ¡Había quedado encantado! Y le reprocho a Gray por no haberle dicho antes. Ultear también los había visitado, los felicito por la relación diciendo que hacían una hermosa pareja aunque nunca le dijeron que lo eran.

Además, el Fullbuster también la había presentado a sus amigos. A Natsu le cayo bien, pero le prestaba más bien atención para molestar a Gray diciéndole que estaba enamorado. Lucy se volvió amiga enseguida, salían juntas y hablaban de muchas cosas. Erza y Wendy también se hicieron amigas, por lo que las salidas eran mayores. Así, Juvia hizo más amigos y lazos en la Tierra. Uno a uno los fue formando y se volvieron especiales para ella. Llego un punto incluso en el que olvido el lugar del que venia y que un día tendría que irse.

Así pasaron diez meses...

...

_-Lo admito_ -dijo Gray derrotado.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -Natsu lo miro ladeando la cabeza, sin entender de que hablaba su amigo de repente.

_-Me gusta, la amo. Ya lo dije_ -aclaro simplemente. Llevaba dandole vueltas al asunto desde hacia rato.

_-Entonces dicelo_ -como si fuera tan fácil... Y al ver la expresión que puso Gray se dio cuenta de eso- _ey, es obvio que también le gustas. Lucy me lo dijo y sabes que ellas hablan de todo._

_-Agh... Claro, como te lo dice tu novia... No es tan fácil_ -bajo la mirada pensativo. ¿Sería bueno decirle?

_-¿Por qué no? Sólo dile: Te amo. Del resto se encargara ella. ¿O tienes miedo?_

_-¡Cállate! Se lo diré, sólo necesito algo de tiempo._

...

Paso una semana, hasta que se decidió a declararse. Fue de noche, Juvia estaba acostada en su habitación (Otorgada por Ultear al darse cuenta que no dormían juntos). Gray entro a la habitación de repente cuando la muchacha estaba observando las estrellas.

_-Te amo_ -dijo de repente y sin anestesia.

_-¿Eh?_ -Juvia creyó que había escuchado mal, claro.

_-Dije, te amo_ -aclaro más seguro. En verdad sentía como un peso menos ahora que se lo había dicho, había estado tenso desde hacia unos cuantos días.

_-Gray-sama..._ -había tomado la manía de llamarlo así por respeto y admiración, al muchacho se le había hecho extraño al principio pero luego se acostumbro.

Caminaron sin darse cuenta hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Juvia podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos del muchacho, el sentimiento que lo delataba. Sonrió sin pensarlo y lo abrazo.

_-También te amo_ -susurro con lágrimas de felicidad.

El Fullbuster la tomo por el mentón e hizo que alzara la cabeza, para poder depositarle un dulce y tierno beso sobre los labios. Así fue como se declararon, que su amor se expreso. Pero sobre todo... Que Juvia había roto una regla importante de una forma aún más profunda: No involucrarse con humanos.

...

En ese momento nada ocurrió. Se declaro la relación y estuvieron felices. Pero entonces, una noche observando el cielo por la ventana como aquella noche mágica para ella, una luz se hizo presente en el cuarto, cerrado por suerte. Pero había riesgo de que Gray apareciera en cualquier momento, ahora dormían juntos. Se volteo observando el motivo de la luz.

_-Hermana_ -un ángel, recién llegado a la Tierra, no por ser desterrado, sino para entregar un mensaje- _Padre quiere que te diga algo. ¿Sabes de que se trata, no?_

_-Si..._ -no podía ignorar todo lo que había hecho. No sólo se había enamorado de un humano, luego de ser castigada se acerco a él, se besaron y tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Extraño era que aún no recibiera ningún mensaje- _¿Volveré a ser castigada, cierto?_

_-No, Padre quería recordarte que tu castigo acaba en un mes_ -¿Qué? Eso la sorprendió y... Entristeció a la vez.

_-Bien_ -no pudo ocultar lo que sentía y su hermano se dio cuenta.

_-¿No te alegras de volver a casa? Creo que viste suficiente de este mundo como para ver lo impuro que es, por algo es tu castigo_ -sonrió sin darse cuenta ante esas palabras, no se había sentido como un castigo.

_-Lo sé, gracias. No olvidare cuanto me queda en la Tierra, envía mis saludos a los demás y Padre_ -le pidió Juvia sin borrar la leve sonrisa.

El ángel desapareció y Juvia volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¿Ese fue un castigo, en serio? Estaba feliz, no estaba segura de porque... Bah, no hay que mentir. Estaba feliz porque estaba enamorada, tenia grandes amigos, había aprendido mucho, abrió su mente a nuevos horizontes, descubrió cosas que un ángel jamás podría ver o sentir, por primera vez en su vida en verdad sentía que estaba viva.

Gray abrió la puerta quien sabe en que momento, le rodeo la cintura con ambas manos y le beso el cuello. Susurro un "Te amo" que fue correspondido sin dudas.

...

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido en opinión a Juvia. Nadie más sabia lo que ocurriría, y ella no lo diría. Pero se enterarían tarde o temprano... ¿O quizás Dios les haría pensar que fue un sueño? ¿Borraría sus recuerdos? Ella no olvidaría... Tal vez ahí llegaría el verdadero castigo. Dos noches antes del día indicado, la pareja volvió a unirse en la forma que sólo una pareja de enamorados puede. El ángel no se arrepentía, ella era feliz. Y así fue como llego el día... Su condena había terminado. ¿O recién comenzaba?

_-Perdón... Me iré, porque este es un castigo que me impuso Dios, por enamorarme de ti_ -susurraba, de todas formas él estaba dormido- _te amo, Gray... Te amo..._

Una luz rodeo el cuerpo de la muchacha y de repente se encontraba en su hogar, aquel abandonado hacia un año exactamente. Todos la rodearon y recibieron con los brazos abiertos, los gritos y canciones de felicidad empezaron. Pero ella, en vez de festejar junto a los demás, no pudo evitar sumirse en la tristeza.

_-¿Qué sucede, hermana?_ -le pregunto aquel ángel que había bajado a darle el mensaje un mes atrás.

_-Necesito hablar con Padre... Yo no... Yo quiero volver_ -explico deseando explicarse de la mejor forma.

_-¡Ya volviste, estas en casa!_

_-No... Quiero volver a la Tierra, ese es mi hogar ahora_ -con ello dejo a todos en silencio al menos dos minutos.

_-¿Q-qué? Creo... Creo que hay que curarte, quizás el mundo humano te corrompió._

_-No es así_ -quien hablo no fue ella, sino Dios.

_-Padre. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?_ -pidió el ángel peliazul.

Caminaron a una zona más alejada, donde pudieran hablar tranquilos. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada, confundidos y en shock. Padre se sentó e indicio al ángel que también lo hiciera.

_-Dime hija. ¿Por qué quieres volver a la Tierra?_ -comenzó con las preguntas el manda mas.

_-Porque es un mundo maravilloso. Allí llueve, se ven las estrellas desde un punto increíble, el atardecer y amanecer son magníficos, desde aquí nunca se podrían ver así. Los humanos son únicos, cada uno siente y piensa diferente. Hay muchas especies sólo en ese mundo. Y más importante... Hay personas maravillosas a quienes apreció mucho._

_-¿Tanto como para sacrificar lo que eres? ¿Para dejar de ser un ángel?_

_-Si_ -dijo sin dudarlo dos veces.

_-Los humanos mueren, sufren, lloran, se enferman... Existe odio entre ellos. ¿Estas segura de esto?_

_-Pero así como mueren, viven. Además de sufrir, son felices. Más que llorar, sonríen. Las enfermedades se pueden curar. Y el odio puede sanar con amor. Si, estoy totalmente segura._

_-Creo que entendiste lo que significa ser un humano, en estos momentos, lo eres incluso más que muchos de ellos. Hija mía, a partir de ahora seras una humana con todo lo que ello conlleva. Pero nunca olvides de donde vienes, ni los pensamientos que posees._

_-Lo haré._

De repente, ya no estaba allí. Se encontraba en la cama junto a su novio aún dormido. Sonrió y se levanto, fue hacia el baño y se miro en el espejo. Se veía tal cual a su cuerpo humano, estaba hecho... Ya no había vuelta atrás.

...

Gray apenas estaba despertando, al notar que Juvia no estaba acostada a su lado abrió los ojos y se sentó. Miro a los pies de la cama y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo cuando vio lo que reconoció como un ángel allí.

_-Más vale que la cuides bien... No sabes lo que vale esto para ella. Te estaremos vigilando._

Fue todo lo que dijo el ser, para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. ¿Tendría que ver con el sueño que había tenido? Se levanto y fue a buscar a su novia, vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta abierta, así que supuso que no había problema en si pasaba. La vio observándose en el espejo y la abrazo por la espalda.

_-¿Sabes? Tú eres mi ángel guardián_ -le dijo con ternura. Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Sabia algo?- _tuve un sueño en el que eras un ángel, te castigaban y venias a la Tierra. Luego todo fueron recuerdos hasta que volvías al Cielo, pensé que te iba a perder... Pero decidiste volver aquí. ¿Qué loco, no?_ -la abrazo con más fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla por si se le escapaba- _luego se me apareció un ángel... Diciéndome que te cuidara, que me estarían vigilando y que no sabia lo que vale esto para ti. ¿Crees que estoy loco?_

_-No, creo que fue un lindo sueño_ -después de todo era el sueño que acabo haciendo que estuvieran ahí ahora, juntos.

_-¿Sacrificarías ser un ángel por estar aquí ahora?_ -la pregunta que no volvería a pensar al responder.

_-Sin duda alguna_ -dijo con una sonrisa.

"Se feliz, vive... Aprende y crece. Y... Cuida al niño que llevas dentro" La voz de Dios le hablo directo a su mente y ella inconscientemente toco su vientre. Pronto serían tres... Volvió a mirar al espejo. Esa era la imagen que quería ver día a día, ella y Gray juntos. El amor por el que había sacrificado una vida llena de tranquilidad y gozos. Ahora era una humana y estaba feliz de ello.

...

_-Nada fue un castigo. ¿Verdad?_ -la madre de Juvia observaba la felicidad de su hija, junto a los demás.

_-Absolutamente_ -desde el primer día, la tormenta no había sido para sufrir con ella, sino para ayudarla a ir con su amado. Que se sintiera sola en ese mundo, no fue para su mal, sino para conocer la verdad del mundo y que aprendiera de la vida, que conociera el bien y el mal- _todo tiene su lado positivo y negativo. Y no todo es lo que parece o pensamos en el primer momento._

Al final, daba igual... Ángel o humano, ambos tenían derecho a amar y ser felices. Esta pareja es un claro ejemplo, así como romper las reglas de vez en cuando... Puede traer buenas consecuencias, así como malas. Juvia no volvería al cielo, perdió eso así como ser un ángel... Pero gano más que eso. Como dijo Dios, todo tiene su lado positivo y negativo.

...

Años más tarde. Gray y Juvia Fullbuster, llevaban a su hija pequeña a la escuela. La mujer levanto la vista al cielo, hacia exactamente siete años que se había vuelto una humana y nunca, dudo de su decisión por un instante siquiera.

* * *

Y... Nah, no soy muy creyente en Dios (En realidad me considero más bien atea) =| ¡Pero como amo a los ángeles! Me fascinan *-*

Y bueno... Espero que les gustara la historia y dejen su comentario 3

¡Espero que la pasaran bien hoy! (O salieran a golpear a alguien con su Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices, el mejor invento de German xDD)

*Les regala chocolates a todos* ¡Bye, bye!

Pag FB: Aankaa Fanfiction  
Creo que me acostumbrare a dejar mi "firma" LOL


End file.
